


Cut out Jeans

by The Anima (trash_writer)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writer/pseuds/The%20Anima
Summary: Soobin just can't keep his eyes off of Yeonjun in those cut out pants.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 167





	Cut out Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts, probably wrote this at 3am when I was horny and decided to just post it for the heck of it. So here some badly written smut for you to crinjoy.

Inspired by Yeonjun's cut out pants 

The stylists had really upped their game this comeback. Putting Beomgyu, Taehyun and Yeonjun in crop tops was the best decision. 

Oh god, Yeonjun looks sinfully good in that bright pink crop top. Every time he raised his hands, a sliver of skin would show and it had Soobin distracted. All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around Yeonjun's thin waist, hold him close and whisper to him about how breathtakingly stunning he looks. 

Today was day two of the blue hour music video shoot and Soobin was decked out in his cowboy inspired outfit. The boys all looked amazing but Soobin's eyes were attracted to a certain pink haired boy, well it's kind of hard to miss Yeonjun with bright neon pink hair. 

Said boy was decked out in a black hat, some hair extensions, a tight black shirt and some suspiciously ordinary looking pants. Maybe Yeonjun's stylist had run out of ideas for jaw dropping outfits. 

Or so, Soobin thought. After a fourth or fifth run through for some choreography, Soobin noticed some skin peaking out around Yeonjun's hip. The blue haired boy panicked thinking maybe his boyfriend's pants might have ripped but upon closer inspection Soobin realised that those 'normal looking pants' were actually cut off slacks and well... Soobin's jaw dropped. 

Throughout the rest of the shoot, one thought plagued Soobin's mind. What kind of underwear was Yeonjun wearing? 

"Yeonjun hyung" Soobin called out during their break. 

"Yes Soobinie?" Yeonjun asked as he munched on some gummies. 

Soobin hooked a hand on Yeonjun's hip and pulled him to the side, away from the stares of the rest of the members and the staff. 

"What's wrong?" The pink haired boy asked, confused. To this, Soobin only gulped and looked down at Yeonjun's pants. 

"What underwear are you wearing?" Soobin asked, the hand on Yeonjun's waist sliding lower. 

Yeonjun smirked 

"Wouldn't you like to know." The older said looking like the personification of temptation itself. 

The blue haired boy groaned and trailed his hand down to the other's hip, the pads of his fingers grazing over Yeonjun's exposed skin. 

The pink haired boy let out a gasp. It was Soobin's turn to smirk. Slowly he traced along the seams that laid flush across Yeonjun's hip while listening to his heavy breathing. 

However, before they could progress any further, the director had alerted the end of the break. Reluctantly, the two let go of eachother and resumed shooting. 

______________ 

Day two of shooting had come to an end and the boys were given a day of rest due to the prop team having to set up the next set for the mv and the members were over the moon. 

When the boy's finally arrived at the dorm, they immediately left to their respective rooms sleep the exhaustion off. Beomgyu who shared a room with Soobin had immediately changed from his shoot clothes and had gone to sleep. He hadn't even bothered to remove his makeup. Soobin was guessing the maknaes were also asleep because the dorm was uncharacteristically quiet. 

Soobin decided that he would take a bath and wash off the tiredness before sleeping but as he was about to reach for his towel, his phone pinged with a notification 

Junie🦊💘  
You wanted to know what underwear I was wearing right?  
Wanna find out? 

That was all Soobin needed as he found himself standing in front of Yeonjun's room in record time. He knocked and a meek voice said "come in" 

Soobin entered the room and saw Yeonjun leaning against a wall smiling. He still hadn't taken off his stage outfit. The blue haired boy quietly locked the door behind and pounced on his boyfriend. 

They kissed, desperate and aroused. Yeonjun's hands latched on to Soobin's hair, holding on to the blue locks tightly. 

Soobin's hands got comfortable in Yeonjun's hips, occasionally squeezing at the soft skin that the older's pants exposed, eliciting soft gasps. 

With a groan, Soobin made quick work of unbuttoning Yeonjun's top and revealing honeyed skin. 

"Careful, don't rip it-" Yeonjun moaned when Soobin's mouth latched onto his neck "the sty- stylists will get mad at me." 

That would be unfortunate so Soobin slowly pulled off, Yeonjun's shirt and worked on unbuttoning his own. The older's hands fell from where they tangled in the younger hair to Soobin's now exposed chest. 

Soobin ran his fingers around Yeonjun's nipples and twisted them eliciting a delicate moan from him. The taller had also rid himself of his pants, now standing in only his boxers. 

Once again, Soobin's hands trailed downwards towards where the fly of the pants. When he unbuttoned them, the pants fell to the ground and pooled around Yeonjun's feet but it didn't matter. 

At that moment nothing mattered because his boyfriend was standing in front of him in only a black diesel jockstrap. Soobin's throat dried up. 

"Wow" Soobin rather embarrassingly gaped looking at Yeonjun with an intense gaze. 

The pink haired boy however squirmed under Soobin's gaze, suddenly feeling shy. He went to cover himself a little with his hands but in a flash, the blue haired male had wrapped his own hands around the other's waist. Yeonjun gasped as Soobin's fingers pinched at Yeonjun's waist in a protective grip. 

But all at once, Soobin spun his boyfriend around and pushed his face against the mattress. Yeonjun's rear was in the air as he was positioned in a rather uncomfortable bent posture. However, before he could complain a hand pulled at the elastic strap keeping his junk hidden and pulled it. 

Soobin smirked as he pulled the band a little more just to be sure and then all at once he released the strap, elastic bouncing back to it's original position with a hard snap. Yeonjun hissed at the pleasurable sting. It sent all the blood rushing down to his dick. 

"That okay?" Soobin, ever the caring boyfriend asked concerned 

"More" was Yeonjun's response. 

And who was Soobin to refuse Yeonjun's request so he pulled the other strap, this time a little further and released it relishing the small red mark that it left on his boyfriend's pale behind. 

Soobin grabbed at Yeonjun's plump ass cheeks and pushed them apart to reveal Yeonjun's pink hole. 

Yeonjun made a little noise when he felt hot breaths on his hole. Soobin slowly began thumbing at his hole watching how it stretches out a little and then goes back to it’s original size. 

The first touch of the tip of his tongue to the pinkhaired boy's pink hole had the him squirming in surprise trying to shift away from the wetness. 

Soobin griped Yeonjun's cheeks tighter adding a little more pressure with his tongue until he is licking at Yeonjun’s hole. 

Yeonjun let out little ahs and moaned out Soobin's name as the taller traced his tongue across Yeonjun's rim, feeling the velvety walls give way slightly. His cock was throbing at this point, from getting his mouth on Yeonjun. 

He pulled back breathing hard, watching with delight how Yeonjun panted slightly, bucking his hips in thin air. His lips found themselves back at Yeonjun's hole, this time sucking hard. 

“Oh binnie... binnie“ Yeonjun moaned. 

The reaction only spured the blue haired boy more as he went back to licking at his hole and this time he pushed his tongue in wiggling it about as far as it could go and it felt so good that Yeonjun might just come untouched. 

“Hah fuck! Binnie shit!” 

Yeonjun's moans drove Soobin crazy as he began to tongue fuck him hard, the shorter boy's body shook uncontrollably as whimpers left his pretty plump lips.

Soobin pulled back wiping the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. Yeonjun’s entrance was now visibly loose as he whined at the loss of Soobin’s mouth. 

"Mmm close... so close" Yeonjun whined 

"Just hang on a little longer, kitten." Soobin said as he tenderly kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck. 

"I'm gonna get rid of your jockstrap kitten, is that okay?" The other asked tenderly and Yeonjun nodded standing on shaky legs. 

Soobin pulled down Yeonjun's jockstrap revealing the older's red and leaking cock. 

"As Soobin was about to help Yeonjun jerk off, he stopped him. 

"I think I want this" Yeonjun touched Soobin's dick through his boxers, "inside me" 

"Are you sure hyung? We still have practice tomorrow and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

"I've had worse." Yeonjun smirked and pulled Soobin with him into bed. 

"If you're gonna play like that, I won't go easy on you." Soobin joked 

"Perfect" Yeonjun purred as he laid down and got into position under Soobin, encasing the taller between his legs. 

Soobin reached out to Yeonjun's side table drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube, giving it to Yeonjun. The pink haired boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Since you're so desperate, why don't you prep yourself kitten?" Soobin demanded from the his hyung 

Yeonjun gave him a sly smirk and squeezed out some lube on his fingers. Soobin sat back a little as Yeonjun spread his legs and watched as Yeonjun slowly trailed his lubed fingers around his privates. 

With some resistance Yeonjun's index finger entered the boy's hole. It had been a while since so it took a little bit for Yeonjun to adjust. Slowly he thrusted a second finger in, glancing at Soobin through his hooded eyes. 

Soobin watched his hyung mweling and moaning in pleasure as he thrusted fis fingers into himself. His back arched ever so slightly and his face was smushed into the pillow under him, slightly overgrown, flouracent pink hair adding a nice contrast to the white pillowcase. 

Oh he was oh so hard admiring his hyung that at some point he had started to slowly run his palm up and down his own cock. 

By the time Yeonjun had three fingers inside of him, he started getting impatient. 

"Ah, Soobine.... rea- ready, please" Yeojun pleaded as his fingers kept thrusting into himself. 

"Okay hyungie, I'll give you what you want now." Soobin said as he slowly pulled Yeonjun's fingers out and thrusted one if his own in. 

"Hmm, nice and loose. Good job kitten." Soobin said kissing Yeonjun on his forehead. 

Before Yeonjun could respond however, Soobin had already thrusted into his tight heat. The older let out a choked moan and gripped the bedsheets. 

The taller started off slow, giving his hyung some time to adjust but he gradually increased his pace. 

Soon Yeonjun was begging for Soobin to go faster and harder so he did. Ramming into his hyung as fast and hard as he could and hitting his prostrate each time. 

Yeonjun let out little 'ahs' and 'uhs'. He occasionally screamed as Soobin thrusted particularly hard. Yeonjun's neglected dick started throbbing begging for a release but as Yeonjun's hand reached down to stroke his dick, Soobin stopped him. 

"I want you to come untouched." Soobin smirked being the devil that he is and thrusted harder, bending down to suck at Yeonjun's lips, neck, chest, nipple, and basically any surface he could find. After a few deep thrusts, Yeonjun couldn't hold it. 

"C- coming." He warned and came all over Soobin and his chests with a final shout of Soobin's name. 

Bur Soobin was still fucking Yeonjun senseless. The older was sensitive after his orgasm so it hurt a little. But the feeling of Yeonjun clenching around Soobin was intoxicating. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Soobin messily spilled out his seed inside Yeonjun with a deep moan. After the two came out of their high, the two boys shared a tender kiss. 

"Who'd have thought all this would transpire out of a pair of pants." Soobin chuckled 

"Yeah I'm gonna wear these pants everyday from now on." Yeonjun smirked 

"Please don't, its already hard for me to keep my hands off of you." Soobin said genuinely concerned 

Yeinjun chuckled and locked lips with his boyfrien once again


End file.
